


Disaster Drill

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 07:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mess with Chef and the disaster isn't going to be a drill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disaster Drill

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse. The prompt was "ketchup."

At a meeting of the senior officers, Phlox suggested holding a disaster drill to keep the skills of the medical department sharp.  It was a common practice at hospitals on Earth and Denobula.  With Archer’s approval, Reed ordered his security personnel to play “victims.” 

Things were going well, the “patients” presenting with a variety of gruesome injuries when, without warning, Chef burst into sickbay.  “What have you done with my ketchup?”

“We needed a realistic substitute for blood,” Reed explained.

“Take supplies from the galley again without my permission, _monsieur,_ and you will not need a substitute!”

Reed didn’t argue.


End file.
